Play!
by Million Lies
Summary: Hitachiincest


Era noche cerrada para los hermanos Hitachiin, que tras completar su rutina en el Houran descansaban en su lecho, ambos muy cerca del otro.

Y como era de esperar desde hace varios meses, el menor, siempre contemplaba como su hermano dormía. El movimiento de su pecho al respirar…

Con solo observarlo sus mejillas se encendían. Aquellos sentimientos que nacían por su gemelo eran prohibidos.

Las agujas del reloj avanzaban y la noche se terminaba para aquel espectador, ansioso por ser correspondido.

Volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama, dando la espalda al mayor y cuando comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos víctima del sueño el brazo inconsciente de su hermano lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él. Hikaru seguía dormido, pero el más pequeño no conocia este dato.

-Hikaru… -Susurro sonrojado, mientras sentía el calor de su pecho de contra la espalda, y no hubo respuesta. Pero en aquella postura tan protectora, el sueño envolvió rápidamente al menor.

Aquella madrugada, fue tomada una decisión. Una decisión que podría causarle mucho dolor y eliminar la fantasía de que su hermano correspondiera a su gran mundo de sentimientos.

Pero lo haría… se acabaron las mentiras entre ellos.

Ya clareaba el sol entre las cortinas de la gran habitación de los gemelos diabólicos y el teléfono móvil sonó, despertando a ambos.

-Diga..? –Contesto un adormilado Hikaru al otro lado de teléfono, mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de los cabellos gemelos al suyo.- Oh Sempai… ¿eh? ¿Jugar a las escondidas? Hai hai, vamos para allá. Cortó la llamada y se abalanzó sobre su gemelo, con intenciones de olvidar las instrucciones de Tamaki y seguir durmiendo.

-Debemos levantarnos. –Advirtió el pequeño con un leve tono de queja- ¿Asique hoy jugaremos a las escondías?

Se sentó sobre la cama, tras apartar a su hermano de encima, pero el mayor logró agarrarlo del brazo y de un brusco movimiento Kaoru estaba acostado de nuevo entre los brazos del mayor- Hik-Hikaru… -Tartamudeo fingiendo fastidio-.

-Hai –Contestó de mala gana- He podido oír a Kyouya decir que las clientas serian quienes nos busquen, si nos encuentran, debemos atenderás durante todo el día.- Dio un largo suspiró y abrió los ojos enfrentando a los de su hermano- Divertido, ne? –Prosiguió exagerando aquella ironía.

El contrario asintió, coincidiendo con el mayor en que las ideas de Tamaki eran extrañas, pero quien parecía estar detrás de esto, no era otro que un rubio con conejo rosa. Sin mencionar al azabache que aprovechaba cualquier actividad para vaciar los bolsillos de las clientas.

Otro suspiro por la parte del mayor y se levantó camino de su uniforme, dejando libre a su hermano. Vistió sus pantalones y la camisa, a paso lento debido a su deseo de seguir en el letargo, pero le extrañó que su gemelo no estuviese haciendo lo mismo.

-Kaoru? –Le llamo la atención mirando por encima de las alborotadas sabanas- Si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde. –Avisó, a lo que el pequeño se levanto disculpándose y se vistió rápidamente con su uniforme.

No hubo más conversación que la rutinaria, hasta llegar al coche. Donde el mayor estaba intranquilo al notar la falta de ánimos en su hermano, que miraba por la ventana abstraído.  
>Pero algunos días esto solía ocurrirle así que no le dio mayor importancia.<p>

Pronto se recuperaría y comenzarían a divertirse ante todos y entre todos.

Si… aquello era su rutina, y a decir verdad, a los gemelos comenzaba a no gustarle la monotonía.

Tras las puertas del Host Club, todo trascurría como era habitual. Hasta que _el King _irrumpió la paz de la estancia con un megáfono, anunciando que se celebraría aquel extraño juego, en el jardín del instituto.

Tas que los gritos de clientas y admiradoras cesaran, todos los miembros del Houran bajaron a esconderse entre los cuidados jardines, cada uno con quien quiso, y por supuesto, donde quiso. Como ambos eran uno, los gemelos se escondieron juntos entre unos extraños arbustos, cubiertos por otros más altos.

Allí el pequeño parecía más alegre y recuperaba de a poco su sonrisa.

-Nii –El aludido Kaoru miró intrigado- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, estoy bien –Contesto con energía, pero a la vez sin hacer ruido, pues las excitadas clientas corrían por todos lados en busca de los perfectos acompañantes-

Hikaru asintió no muy convencido, pero no le gustaba forzar a su hermano a hablar con él.

El juego iba a finalizar, la mayoría de miembros ya se habían encontrado y ahora cumplían con las reglas del juego acompañando a las afortunadas que los encontraron en un paseo con carroza.

Pero faltaban exactamente dos miembros que seguían en paradero desconocido, hasta que una chica los descubrió exclamando fuertemente sus nombres.

-Hikaru y Kaoru-sempai! –Vociferaba mientras el lugar se rodeaba de más niñas correteando y abalanzándose sobre los Hitachiin.

Harto de soportar tanto griterío, el mayo jaló el brazo de su hermano y comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que daban sus piernas- Vamos Kaoru! –Exclamo mientras arrastraba al confuso de su hermano-

-Matte, Hikaru que… -Pero no siguió con su pregunta, pues aquella sensación de correr de la mano de su hermano le traía muy buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que alimentaban la idea de amarle mas que solo como hermano.

Cuando estaban solos el mundo que juntos crearon desde niños era su realidad. En ella ni amigos ni familiares entraban. Esos momentos únicos que solo ellos podían recordar y entender de ese modo tan especial, ese era su mundo.

Así que se aferró mas fuerte a él y comenzó a correr a su paso, sonriendo ambos.

-Hikaru! Kaoru! –Llamo un enojado Tamaki- No pensaban escaparse del premio acordado para las señoritas, verdad? –Fingió un par de lagrimas de decepción- No hagan eso! Decepcionan a papa, Mama! Diles algo –Suplico con una mirada de ayuda a Kyouya.

-Si no cumplen, los ingresos de Houran bajarán. –Respondió en con su tono de indiferencia ajustando sus gafas.- Y miró a Tamaki con una leve sonrisa de maldad, lo cierto es que solo se preocupaba por sus propios intereses.

Después de terminar con aquellas ruidosas clientas y el resto de sus obligaciones, llegaba la hora de volver a casa. Y el momento que el menor de los gemelos, esperaba más ansioso.

En el viaje de regreso a su solitaria casa, los gemelos conversaban de temas sin importancia, poniendo especial atención en lo que querrían de cenar.

Las puertas se abrieron y el motor del coche paró. Subieron a su habitación a vestirse más cómodos y a esperar que los llamaran para la cena.

Unos grandes auriculares impedían que cualquier sonido llegase a los oídos de Hikaru, pero estos fueron quitados por el pequeño.

-Escucha nii… -Comenzó sin mirarlo a los ojos- Desde hace tiempo que yo…

-Hai, continua, que es lo que quieres decirme? –Preguntó el mayor con su impaciencia característica, mientras ponía atención en cada movimiento de su hermano.

-Crees que me gusta alguna chica? –Preguntó tontamente, para liberar tensiones-

-Hm… no.- Contesto confuso- Porque preguntas eso, nii? Acaso… ¿te gusta alguien? –Esta vez su voz sonó preocupada.-

-Así es. –Dijo el menor mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano en la cama.- Pero, no sé si está bien.

-Ah…–El mayor lo abrazó por el cuello revolviéndole los cabellos- Eres un estúpido. –La voz de Hikaru se rompía por momentos, aunque intentaba mantenerse firme.- ¿Sabes que he estado preocupado todo el día por ti? Y todo porque te gusta alguien… –Contesto soltándolo, ahora su mirada estaba cubierta por sus mechones anaranjados, idénticos a los del menor, quien asustado por haber dañado a su hermano con aquella afirmación, despejo su mirada, haciendo que ambos se mirasen.

- Tu si eres estúpido, Hikaru -Acarició su mejilla- La persona que amo, esta justo aquí.

Hikaru ahogó un grito en su garganta y tras ver la sincera sonrisa de su hermano sonrojado, apretó sus puños contra la prenda superior de este, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios, uniéndolos en la más tierna forma de demostrar, que los sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Disfrutaron segundos de aquel contacto, pues sus respiraciones estaban muy aceleradas.

-Hikaru… –Suspiró sin ataduras-

-Shh… -Un dedo se posó sobre sus labios- No hace falta que digas nada –Una vez más unieron sus labios- Ta amo Kaoru… quedate siempre a mi lado.

"Juntos por siempre en nuestro mundo." 


End file.
